


never again

by thepessimisticasshole



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, actually, baz patches simon up, it's cute i guess, minor mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepessimisticasshole/pseuds/thepessimisticasshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>simon gets into a fight with some goblins. baz patches him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never again

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: all characters belong to rainbow rowell

“you  _idiot_.”

baz’s tone is gentle, at odds with his words, and his eyes are half full of tears the he blinks impatiently away. simon cringes guiltily. 

“i’m sorry, i didn’t-”

“you don’t have your magic anymore, snow, you can’t go goblin fighting. all you had was a kitchen knife, and what if you hadn’t come  _back-_ ” he’s dabbing at a long, shallow wound stretching from simon’s left shoulder to just under his collarbone, and simon watches as he impatiently brushes tears off his cheeks. 

“i’m really sorry, baz,” murmurs simon, guilt curdling in his stomach. baz glances up, briefly, and his eyes are swimming. he presses a bandage to the cut and rocks back on his heels, examining the various other plasters and biting down hard on his lower lip. he’s not usually like this, but then again simon was missing for nearly two days. simon reaches for his hands and presses a kiss to his palm.

“i won’t do it again.”

“ _don’t_.” 

simon joins him on the floor, and they lean into each other. the flat is quite but for the humming of the fridge, lit by the soft kitchen light. 

simon presses a kiss to baz’s temple, and baz twists and kisses him full on the mouth. they sit there, foreheads resting together. 

“please don’t do that to me again,” says baz softly. he sounds exhausted, and close to tears. 

“never,” promises simon.

he means it. 


End file.
